Lookalike
by Agent S7
Summary: A mysterious Sora-lookalike named Winden Ventora falls from the sky one night in the Destiny Islands. Reality shifts. A nightmare begins.


Lookalike

By Agent S7

Author's Note: Do not trust the author's notes.

(#_578)_

Author's Note: Hey guys! I've lurked for a long time, believe me! My cuz let me borrow his fanfiction account cause he's not using it for anything so no I'm Agent S7! Ain't it cool, like the website! So this is going to be so cool, because of this character I based on my fanarts and he's so awesome! He's got a dark past and you'll enver guess it.

Oh, and he's NOT A GARUY STU. I sent it too a friend and they told me he was a Gary Stu, and I was so angry! His name is Winden for goodness sake!

Chapter One:

Winden Ventora!

There are many worlds out there, and they all share immense diversity in signs, memes, cultural signifiers, holidays, inventions, religions. Sometimes the worlds are broken up into smaller worlds, and sometimes these break into still smaller worlds in the event of, say, a crisis.

But every world that has the possibility of a shooting star recognizes its power. Sometimes it's not a star—it's a meteor, or a block of strange, gummi-like material, or something else entirely.

Sometimes it's a hero.

It all came back out of order in Sora's mind, as if the memories were photos scattered by a sudden gust. There was screaming, but maybe there wasn't. There was most definitely light, and yes, there was heat. A lot of heat, and a few things breaking. But before anything broke or burned, he was staring up at the sky at that old omen of change, looking up at those shooting stars with Riku. They stood out on Sora's porch that night. They wouldn't be standing out on something as dramatic as the play islands that night when everything changed.

"We have to tell the King," Riku had said. "I mean, look out there: those meteors can't be good. Remember when the Heartless were about to invade? Same deal."

Sora nodded. "Right. We may not have a Gummi Ship, but maybe—if we feel King Mickey in our hearts, we can tell him—"

Riku chuckled. "Or, you know, we could use a Corridor of Darkness. Really, I've got some spare cloaks leftover. No darkness'll get you, my personal guarantee. Just use one of those."

The other boy looked uncomfortable. "Corridors of Darkness? No thanks. I—"

Flash. Bang. Burn. Little dizzy feelings floating around in his head and then—

Windan Ventora opened his eyes groggily. He was lying in the smoking remains of a meteor. There was a lot of fire still on the street from all the falling through the atmosphere and stuff. "Fuck," said Windan. "What the hell is happening?" All he remembered was being in a great castle, talking to a few friends of his…and then he was flying through space, trapped in something tight, like an asteroid or something, trying to break out and maybe remember who he was while he was at it. All he knew was his name: Windan Ventora.

"Damn," said Winden Ventora. He ran a hair through his spiky blue hair that looked a lot like Sora's, except it was tinged with red streaks. His eyes were gothic and red, glowingly. He wore a leather trenchcoat with baggy pants and a shining sharp silver sorcerous katana given to him by some sort of ancient order….

How did he remember that? Was that important? He didn't know. He sighed and realized he was in a suburban area when he opened his eyes. There was a big crater in the center of a black pavement street. "Shit," he said. "I hope no one was hurt." He roared with anger. "Why did this have to happen? WHYYYYYYYY!"

Windan Ventora stared at somebody, some kid with brown hair in a hairdo that was kind of like Windan's, walking up to him.

"Hey!" said the kid. He looked a LOT like Windan, really. But more innocent. More naïve. Like a child in a teenager's body. Like some dumb kid, maybe. "Who're you?" said the kid (he's Sora) foolishly.

"I'm Windan Ventora," said Windan. "Who the hell are you? And where am I? What kind of weird shit is going on here!" he demandedlhy.

"I'm Sora," said the kid. (See, I told you( Sora. The name rang a bell. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too," said Windan frustratedly and paranoidly. "Hey—who's that? There's some guy—he's your age, lying on the ground. He has long silver hair and dark blue eyes. He looks unconscious, because his eyes acre closed. See him? He's dressed in yellow with blue jeans. He looks injured…do you now him?"

"Yeah! He's Riku, my best friend in the whole wide world!" Said Sora happily.

"Riku, huh?" Windan glared at the snotty Sora kid. So childish. Riku looked like he knew what he was doing. "Hey, "Riku!"" said Windan. "You alive over there?"

Riku stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants. "I'm okay. But who the hell are you?"

"Watch your mouth, damn it! Do you know who you're talking to!" said Winden Ventora, the wind blowing in his blue hair with red streaks, moving hiis trenchcoat around a little bit like Batman.

"No," said Riku. "But I know who *I* am! I'm Riku, the baddest motherfucker on Destiny Islands!" And suddenly a keyblade of shadow dissipated in Riku's hands. "And this loser is my friend!"

"Don't fight!" Said Sora weakly. "You could get hurt!"

"I'm not your enemy," said Windan. "At least, I don't think I am. I don't…remember. My mind..is….so….clouded…...…by….amnesia."

"Amnesia, huh?" said Sora. "Wow! Reminds me of when Namine rewrote my memories!"

"Shut up, Sora," said Riku annoyedly. "Let's get you inside, Windan. I don't know who you are, but maybe you know what's going on more than we know."

The trio went inside. Sora got himself a glass of water and some headache medicine because his head hurt while Riku interrogated the newcomer…or was the newcomer interrogating him?

"Why are they called the Destiny Islands?" said Windan in a persistively way.

"I don't know. But why do you look so much like Sora?"

"I don't know, either! But if I did, maybe things would be so much clearer! Stop fucking fucking around, Riku. What's going on?" Winden said yellingly.

"I told you that I don't know!"

"Then what was that keyblade-looking thing you summoned? Could you tell me that, at least? Or do you not trust me?"

Riku thought about it carefully, feeling his heart softly.. "Somehow…my heart tells me to trust you. But I don't know. Alright, listen. Two years ago…"

He told him the whole story, or as much as he'd gathered from Sora and Kairi, up from Kingdom Hearts to ReChain of Memories to Kingdom Hearts II. *I ahvne't played the other ones)

"The name Xehanort rings a bell," said Windan quietly and softly.

Kairi rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Well, of course you would claim that! But we barely know you!"

"Yeah, said Sora, rubbing his temple, "for all we know you were working with him!"

"But he's telling the truth," said Riku. "Listen to your hearts. They'll show you the way it really is."

They held their hands to their hearts and listened to them. Riku was right—it was how it really was according to their hearts. "You're right," said Kairi. "I think he's…here to help." She locked eyes with him, and suddenly Windan's face flushed. He felt embarrassed because of it, and he blushed embarassedly.

"Until we figure things out," said Sora screechingly, "…well, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," said Windan honeslty.

"You could go to the high school with us!" said Sora excitedly.

"Thank you, Sergeant Obvious," said Kairi sarcastically. Everyone laughed. Sora sighed.

"You guys got me there!" he said losingly.. "So, without any other plans…since we don't have a plan yet, you're part of the team for now, Windan Ventora!"

"We could pretend you're a visiting relative," said Riku positively.

"Yeah!" said Kairi helpfully.

Windan turned away. "I'm a loner, though. Don't expect me to talk very much. I don't remember my past…but I know it was shadowy like a dark alley in the night. I'm not someone to be friends with." He threw his cape over him, making him look like a dark, mysterious figure. "I'm going to bed," he said, and went upstairs to the guest room. That night he listened to Green Day "Boulevard of Broken Dreams," thinking about how alone he was feeling, and feeling depressed about his dark, secret, gothic past.

So secret…that even he…didn't know it.

To be continued!


End file.
